


The Newton Geiszler Foundation

by berlynn_wohl



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sexual Roleplay, dubcon roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 08:50:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14745701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berlynn_wohl/pseuds/berlynn_wohl
Summary: Newt and Hermann do some nerdy roleplay, wherein Hermann needs funding for his lab ~very~ badly...





	The Newton Geiszler Foundation

Hermann put his hand on the doorknob and took a deep breath. He could do this. Everything had been discussed and planned. The hard part was over. There was no need for hesitation. He was ready for this. He turned the knob and pushed.

The room Hermann walked into was his own office, a tiny spare room in the home he shared with Newt. There was barely space for more than a desk and a set of shelves, although today, an extra chair had been placed on the opposite side of the desk. The blinds were closed, and the lamp on the desk was switched on.

Newt was sitting behind the desk, pretending to be looking at something on the computer screen before he “noticed” Hermann. “Ah, Doctor Gottlieb, right on time. Please, have a seat.” Newt was doing an admirable job of lowering the tone of his voice, sounding slightly more authoritative, but mostly just less shrill. His hair was tidily combed, and the knot of his tie was tucked neatly against his throat.

Hermann took the seat he was offered, and waited while Newt made a show of shuffling through some papers on his desk. “So you’re here about the funding for the laboratory.”

“Yes, that’s right.” Hermann folded his hands in his lap.

“And you’re asking for...five million.”

“Yes, for instrument production.” Fidgeting, Hermann sat forward a little. “Our laboratory’s equipment is well out of date, and in order to upgrade it to state-of-the-art, many of the new instruments would have to be custom-designed and manufactured. One-of-a-kind pieces, you see.”

“Uh-huh, uh-huh, I read all that in your grant proposal.” Newt pushed the papers aside, and rested his chin on one hand. “And you came to this foundation because...?”

Hermann cleared his throat. “Well, your organization has funded several projects in the past whose aims centered on theoretical physics. I felt that funding our laboratory’s overhaul was consistent with that vision.”

Newt conceded this point with a nod and a wagging finger, as he swiveled back and forth in his chair. “You have definitely done your homework, I’ll give you that.” He stopped swiveling, leaned forward, and placed his elbows on the desk, looking Hermann in the eye. “Let me be up-front with you, though: you are only one of many reputable grant-seekers who have come to this foundation asking us to help fund a promising project, and sometimes, well, sometimes we have to send scientists away empty-handed. But I don’t want to send _you_ away empty-handed, Doctor Gottlieb. I like you. And I am in a position to make you very happy. But first, you’re going to have to show me how badly you want this money.”

The way Newt delivered this last line just barely bumped up against the corniness threshold for Hermann. He smirked a little, then saw that Newt’s composure was beginning to break in response, and gave a subtle shake of his head to indicate that he would very much like to continue, without acknowledging that this whole thing was a bit ridiculous.

Hermann straightened up, and replied unironically. “Of course, I can provide you with whatever information would be helpful. Prospectus, blueprints...”

Newt laughed at this, but it was an in-character laugh, a sly chuckle. “That’s not exactly what I’m referring to, Doctor Gottlieb,” he said. He rose from his chair and sauntered around the desk to where Hermann was sitting. Dressed in a sport coat, striped button-down shirt, creased slacks, and dress shoes, he looked just serious enough, just business-like enough.

Newt stood right in front of Hermann’s chair, the zipper of his trousers just inches from Hermann’s face. “I was thinking,” he said, “that there might be another way for you to show your dedication to this laboratory refurbishment.” Hermann could see that Newt was half-hard in his trousers already. He could not imagine feigning innocence about the situation he was in at this point.

This was the crucial moment. It was what made it so exciting for Hermann. If he wanted his lab funded, he simply would have to pleasure someone orally. He wasn’t going to do it because he _enjoyed_ performing this act, oh no. That would make him a common trollop with no sense of self-control. No, he was only going to use his mouth to bring someone to orgasm because he had no choice. There was no shame in it if those were the circumstances.

Thus, with jittery hands, Hermann reached out to unbuckle Newt’s belt. Then, he unfastened the button on his trousers, and finally, he took Newt’s zipper between his first finger and thumb, and slid it downward. With a little tug to the waistband of Newt’s boxers, his prick popped out into the open air, and Newt sighed happily.

“How eager,” Newt observed. “ _Someone_ doesn’t need to be told twice. That’s good, I appreciate your enthusiasm. I think we can definitely do one million, right off the bat. I can tell you’re going to be good, you clearly want it very badly. Don’t you?”

“Yes,” Hermann said softly. “The money, I mean.”

Newt smiled down at him, wryly. “Of course.” He took his prick in hand, giving himself a few strokes to firm it up. As he did so, he gazed intensely at Hermann’s soft pink mouth, the wide thin lips he clearly intended to use thoroughly. He tilted his hips forward, so that his glans pressed right against the shallow dent in Hermann’s top lip. Hermann pursed his lips and gave it a friendly kiss.

When Newt nudged a little with it, Hermann opened his mouth just enough so that Newt could push the head in. He closed his mouth around it and suckled, then parted his lips again and made a show of licking the very tip, up and down, with the flat of his tongue.

“Mm, you like that?” Newt said. “You like the way my slit tastes?”

“Mm hmm,” Hermann replied softly, pressing his lips to Newt’s frenulum.

“You want that come, don’t you?”

Hermann closed his eyes and nodded.

“That’s good. Come-sluts get two million. So it’s a good thing you’re a come-slut, isn’t it?”

“Uh huh,” Hermann said, a half-exhalation as he took a little more of Newt’s cock into his silky-wet mouth.

Newt placed a hand under Hermann’s jaw. It was a feather-light touch, but it made it clear that he was in charge now. He held Hermann still and pushed into his mouth.

Hermann gripped the arms of his chair hard, to keep from touching his own achingly hard prick through his trousers. He was beginning to salivate heavily, and with all the activity, he could not get a chance to swallow properly. Before long, drool was seeping from the corners of his mouth, and down his chin. Newt felt some of it dripping into his palm.

“Oh, that’s nice, you’re letting it get nice and wet. You’re a sloppy cocksucker, aren’t you? I love it. Sloppy cocksuckers get three million, for sure. I like those nice sounds it makes. There is no mistaking what you’re doing. Oh, but you need more than three million, don’t you? Hmm, I’ll tell you what: If you lick my balls, I think I could see my way to four million.”

Newt withdrew his prick from Hermann’s mouth, _slowly_ , watching every inch slide from between his lips. Then he lifted it, to give Hermann the easiest access to his sack. Hermann opened his mouth wide and laved at each of Newt’s balls in turn with the flat of his tongue. As he did so, Newt pressed the underside of his cock to Hermann’s face, rubbing it over his cheeks and nose, even pressing the glans against his closed eyelid.

“That’s real good, Doctor Gottlieb. You’ve earned yourself four million. I’m about ready to unload now. You want it in your mouth, don’t you.” It wasn’t a question.

Hermann nodded, mouth open, pink tongue showing, ready for however Newt wanted to proceed.

Newt placed his hand on the back of Hermann’s neck, then, holding his prick in his other hand, guided Hermann’s mouth to it. “Swallow everything I give you, and you’ll get your five million,” he said. “You’re gonna suck it right out of my cock, right? Here it comes.”

Hermann was already swallowing, before Newt had begun to ejaculate. He tasted it strongly but briefly, getting it down in a hurry. Newt was loud about his pleasure, as he usually was, and then, when he calmed down, Hermann began to breathe normally again, and relax his hands on the arms of the chair.

Newt pulled his soft prick out of Hermann’s mouth and put himself away matter-of-factly. “You earned your five million, Doctor Gottlieb. Congratulations.”

They said some perfunctory goodbyes, and Hermann left the room. He went down the hall to their bedroom, where he sat on the bed, unzipped his trousers, and took out his prick. He wanted to touch it very badly, but he wanted Newt to touch it even more. So he waited.

Newt came in a few minutes later, hair mussed, barefoot, in a t-shirt and pajama bottoms. He sat next to Hermann on the bed. “Hey babe,” he said, cheerily patting Hermann on the knee, ignoring where his hard cock was poking out of his trousers. “How did your grant proposal go?”

“Oh, quite well,” Hermann said.

“Yeah?” Newt rubbed Hermann’s back a little. “Did you have to suck a cock to get the money?”

Hermann blushed deeply, and covered his face with his hand. But he admitted: “Yes, I did.”

“Mm, lemme taste.” Hermann turned to Newt and opened his mouth a little, and Newt kissed him deeply, dipping his tongue into where his prick had been minutes before. “Yeah, you did, huh.” He began to rub Hermann’s prick, sliding the foreskin up and down over the glans. “But you were just doing what you had to do.”

“Yes,” Hermann breathed, as his eyes slid shut.

“You wouldn’t do that for fun. You had to. There was no other way.”

“Right,” Hermann agreed, with a tilt of his chin.

“And if you come later, thinking about it, I mean, you wouldn’t be able to help that.”

“No, I –” Hermann’s whole body tensed as his orgasm rolled through him, and he ejaculated into Newt’s hand.

Newt’s soft little kisses to his temple and cheek helped him come back to himself, and to not feel too silly about everything that had just happened.

“What would you like to do now?” Newt asked.

Hermann looked down at his soft prick, still encircled by Newt’s hand. “Oh, er, get cleaned up, I suppose. And then, I don’t know. I didn’t think about after.”

“How about…” Newt nuzzled behind Hermann’s ear with his nose. “Do you want to cuddle and take a nap together?”

Hermann smiled. “That sounds delightful, yes, let’s do that.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> berlynn-wohl.tumblr for more of this sort of nonsense


End file.
